Shutter
by The JB Cupcake
Summary: Ryan likes to take pictures, but only if it's with Haylie. Rylie, inspired by an true event!


**Author's Note: The purpose of this little one-shot is that I just got done with my senior pictures (along with my sister, who is my twin), and I wanted to do a one-shot about it, explaining why Haylie had hers done in the story as well. Also, I won't be on for the rest of the week, because my cousin (and whole alot of other people) are coming down, so I'll see you guys next week or Sunday! This is also **HermioneRose**, but I'm under a different name! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Camera Lens**

Ryan Evans really liked taking pictures.

When Mr. Fulton gave him the duty of taking everyone's picture at the country club one day as a way of not being bored, Ryan actually liked it better than performing because let's face it: Sharpay was usually the one barking out orders.

But, Ryan liked being in charge if he was behind a camera, because he liked to tell people how to pose, and he could map out where the location would be (unless that person had a certain place in mind).

His best work would have to be if Haylie Anderson was with him if he was in a picture-taking frenzy.

"Ryan, not now."

"But, I do my best work if I'm with you." Ryan pointed out, and Haylie looked at him.

"I just had my senior pictures done. I'm sort of not in the mood for someone taking pictures of me."

Ryan sat down on the bench next to her, and smiled.

"You're just making an excuse, right?"

Haylie half-smiled at him.

"No, Ryan, I'm telling the truth."

Ryan got up from the bench, and looked at her.

"Didn't you do something with Troy that involved taking pictures?" Ryan asked, and Haylie nodded.

"It was Gabriella's birthday, Ryan. Troy wanted to do something nice. Besides, that was last week."

Ryan then smiled, and took hold of her hand, making her get up as well.

"Then today wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

"But, I--"

She didn't get to finish as Ryan pulled her towards a rock, and Ryan looked at it.

"I want you to sit on the rock, and I'll tell you how to pose."

"Ryan--"

"Please, Haylie?" Ryan asked, and Haylie sighed.

"Okay."

She walked over to the rock, which was next to a funhouse that little kids like to go into sometimes.

After getting situationed with his camera, Ryan walked over to the Haylie, and stood in front of her.

"Okay, so here is how I want you to pose: take your right hand, and place it behind you...that's right, and then just have your left hand rested on your lap, with your legs crossed. Good. Now, just look at me..."

Ryan snapped the picture, and he grinned when it appeared on screen.

"Perfect." he muttered, and as Haylie was about to get off, Ryan looked at her.

"Stay there. I want to get a perfect shot."

Haylie smirked at him.

"Ever since you got that camera, that's all you've been saying."

Ryan laughed as he sneaked in a kiss on her cheek before returning to his position in front of her.

"Yeah, I know. But, before I do something with the picture, I want it to be somewhat good."

Haylie nodded as Ryan took another picture, and decided that the first one was what he was going with.

As Haylie slid down the rock, Ryan grinned at her.

"Let's take one together."

Haylie rosed an eyebrow at that comment.

"How can we do that?"

Ryan smiled as he got in back of her, and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, while holding the camera in his other hand.

Haylie giggled, and Ryan quickly snapped the picture before she was just grinning, and not laughing.

Ryan liked to take pictures when she was laughing, it seemed like.

When the picture loaded on the screen, he admit that it was good: and Haylie agreed.

"Looks good, Ryan. You are really a professional photographer."

Ryan smiled at her.

"Thank you."

He wanted to say more, but the ringing of Haylie's cellphone prevented him from doing so as Haylie grabbed it.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Gabriella."

Ryan smirked as Haylie grinned.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to come over! I'm just hanging out with Ryan. I'll be at your house in five minutes."

The two girls ended the conversation, and Haylie gave Ryan a smile.

"Sorry to cut our photoshoot short, Ryan, but Gabriella wants me over at her house tonight, so I got to head for home and pack some stuff."

Ryan re turned her smile.

"It's no problem, Haylie. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

After a departing kiss and a good-bye from Haylie, Ryan was left to get his stuff together, and head for home as well.

What made Ryan smile was that he got Haylie to do a couple of photos for him, when she didn't want too.


End file.
